Una Historia Que Difiere
by Pilargirl
Summary: AU: ¿Que pasaría si Ginny se hubiera ido a Beauxbatons despues del incidente en la Cámara? 5 años después Molly decide recuperar a su hija pero ella a cambiado, se ha perdido en el camino, y solo un joven de unos famosos ojos verdes la podrá encontrar.


**Una Historia Que Difiere**

**Pilargirl**

_**Tráiler (Ingles) En Youtube…El link está en mi perfil de fanfiction o se puede encontrar en Youtube, escribiendo las palabras **__**"A TALE THAT DIFFERS HARRY POTTER" en la búsqueda de Youtube.

* * *

**_

_**RESUMEN: **_

Tras los eventos del primer año de Ginny Weasley en Hogwarts, suplicó que la enviaran lejos. Sus padres, con la intención de ayudarla superar lo ocurrido, la mandaron a Beauxbatons. Después de eso, Ginny se distanció de su familia e hizo lo posible por evitar cualquier recuerdo de la cámara de los secretos, especialmente a Harry Potter. Esta es la historia de lo que ocurrió cuando Molly Weasley decidió que quería volver a tener a su hija cerca y nos cuenta que paso cuando Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley volvieron a coincidir, justo antes de que él empezara su último curso en Hogwarts y el mundo mágico estuviera en medio de una guerra que él debía finalizar.

* * *

**_Nota: Por favor, tener en cuenta que esto es un Universo Alternativo y que la ausencia de Ginny en la vida de los Weasleys y Harry pudo tener unos grandes cambios. Los dos cambios más grandes son que, tanto Dumbledore como Sirius, siguen vivos.

* * *

_**

Harry Potter sonrió mientras daba un paso hacia las llamas verdes que invadían la chimenea de Miss Figg. Dumbledore, a pesar del malestar de Sirius y de Harry, había insistido que era importante que Harry volviera por última vez a Privet Drive. Afortunadamente, no había supuesto un gran problema, ya que los Dursleys, a estas alturas, ni siquiera le miraban y, Harry estaba en constante contacto con su padrino a través de los viejos espejos que funcionaban como la típica video llamada muggle. De todos modos, el joven mago había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y se había dado cuenta de que era por su bien, su hogar, hasta hoy, debía estar con sus tíos…pero hoy, finalmente iría a su verdadero hogar, la Madriguera.

Normalmente, habría ido a Grimmauld Place, 12 pero Sirius se encontraba fuera del país, haciendo un trabajo para la orden del fénix, así que Harry permanecería con su familia prácticamente adoptiva, los Weasleys y Hermione.

Harry dio otro paso hacia la chimenea, pensando en lo extraño que era que estuviese utilizando polvos flu para viajar, con lo fácil que era interceptar al viajero pero Harry supuso que, dada la boda que se celebraría dentro de unos cuantos días, la protección alrededor de la casa habría sido reforzada. Sin embargo, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que no podrían quedarse en la madriguera mucho tiempo, la protección solo aguantaría varias semanas.

Harry murmuro el nombre del hogar de la que consideraba su familia y las llamas lo invadieron, haciéndole girar sin control. Antes de lo esperado, se hallaba en el suelo del salón de la madriguera.

-!Harry!- El chico oyó la voz de Hermione exclamar antes de engullirle en un abrazo. -!Feliz Cumpleaños!

Harry se apartó de ella con una sonrisa y vio a Ron, acercándose hacia él, y al señor Weasley, sonriéndole antes de darse la vuelta para informar al resto de la orden de que había llegado. Hermione dio un paso atrás, dejando que Ron y Harry se dieran un abrazo también.

-Felicidades, tío,-Ron hablo al dar un paso hacia atrás. Harry les concedió a sus amigos su mejor sonrisa y un tímido sonrojo, estaba seguro de que jamás se acostumbraría a que alguien se acordara de ser cumpleaños, y mucho menos a que le felicitaran con tanta felicidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agradecerles sus felicitaciones, se escucharon varios gritos procedentes de la planta de arriba. Seguidamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que Molly Weasley, a quien consideraba su madre adoptiva, no había venido a darle su famoso y fuerte abrazo.

-¿Donde está mamá? -le pregunto Harry a Ron. El joven se rio hacia adentro al pensar en el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para llamar a la Señora Weasley de esa forma; era algo que había empezado en quinto curso, cuando la Señora Weasley le dijo a Harry que la llamara Molly y Harry se había negado, porque, según él, no le sonaba bien, entonces la matriarca le había dicho que le llamase 'mamá' y, Harry, para no ofenderla, lo hizo…ahora, dos años después, parecía que jamás la había llamado otra cosa.

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada que hizo que Harry arqueara una ceja.

-Ginny está en casa, -fue la respuesta de Ron, cuya voz se había vuelto monótona. Harry no sabía qué hacer con esta nueva información; la última vez que había visto a Ginny Weasley, él tenía 12 años y acababa de asesinar a un basilisco.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto Harry con tono de indiferencia. El joven se sentó en el sofá y sus amigos lo acompañaron; todos sabían que sin querían hablar, tendrían que hacerlo ahora, pues dentro de poco, todos los miembros de la orden querrían hablar con Harry.

Hermione fue la que respondió la pregunto. -Esta mañana,- dijo la chica en una voz que hizo a Harry sospechar que pasaba algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- El chico pregunto con curiosidad. -Tenía que estar aquí, ¿no? Quiero decir que… ¿no es una de las damas de honor en la boda?-

Ron hizo un ruido que Harry no podía clasificar como risa o gruñido. -Dudo que atienda la boda en absoluto.-

Harry lo miró con cejas arcadas. Ron se movió en su asiento y trato de explicarle la situación a Harry pero, al notar que las palabras no le venían, dejó a Hermione hablar.

-Ginny debía haber pasado el verano aquí pero le dijo a Molly que iba a pasar un tiempo en casa de una amiga. Cuando no llegó la semana pasada, Molly se enfado y contacto a la madre de la supuesta amiga, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la mujer le explicara que no había visto a Ginny en dos años…-

Harry se estremeció.- ¿Voldemort?-susurró con miedo a la respuesta.

La confusión invadió a Harry cuando Ron soltó una carcajada irónica. "Si Voldemort no se ha convertido de repente un italiano muy bien dotado, lo dudo mucho."

-¿Perdona?- un Harry muy confundido pregunto.

-Parece que Ginny ha estado…-Hermione comenzó.-Viajando…cuando se suponía que estaba en casa de esa amiga.-

-Pero si lleva sin venir a la Madriguera desde el año pasado. ¿Me estás diciendo que en Navidad, en Semana Santa y en verano ha estado viajando? ¿Cómo? ¿Con que dinero?

-Por lo que hemos oído, robó la tienda de campaña mágica, pero parece ser que siempre tenía un lugar donde dormir, tiene la pinta de que se ha acostado con mitad de Europa.- Ron le explica con cara de haber comido algo muy malo.

Harry no pudo evitar la risa que surgió de su boca. ¿"Estas seguro de que me estás hablando de Ginny Weasley? Por lo que yo recuerdo, no es ese tipo de chica.

-Dile eso a papa,- Ron le sugirió. -Que se paso días persiguiéndola para, finalmente, encontrarla en un hotel de Italia, metida en la cama, sin Ropa, y con un tío que podría doblarle la edad. Harry…ni siquiera reconocerías a mi hermana si la vieses...ya no es la chica que se ponía roja al verte.-

Harry se sonrojó al recordar esos incidentes que compartió con Ginny Weasley pero, al abrir la boca, fue interrumpido por otro grito, procedente de arriba, seguido por un par de tacones descendiendo las escaleras.

-Uff…Ya estás aquí, - Harry oyó una voz desconocida detrás de él decir. El elegido se giró y quedó atónito ante la imagen que le acababa de llegar.

Una chica que él no reconocía se encontraba allí, mirándole a él y a sus amigos fijamente pero con un aire de indiferencia. No era alta, más bien bajita, pero los shorts que llevaban hacían que sus piernas parecieran infinitas, más largas que las de cualquier jugador de baloncesto. Su pelo era rojo, decorado con mechones dorados y con una personalidad propia, llamativa, asimilándose a llamas al tocarlo el sol; era voluminoso y lo llevaba largo, cayendo alrededor de su cara y hombros. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry fueron los dos grandes ojos escondidos detrás del pelo, dos ojos que él recordaba perfectamente, dos ojos que no habían cambiado nada desde que los había visto hace cinco años cuando ella despertó en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! - Una fuerte voz se escuchó acercándose. Harry vio como la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y abandonó la situación, dejándolo en un estado de shock.

-Esa es…- el joven logró articular después de ver a la que una vez fue la inocente hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

-Te deje que ya no era ninguna niñita de once años-Harry oyó a Ron decir.

Todavía perplejo, Harry se giró lentamente hacia su amigo. -Sí, No me jodas…-

* * *

A/N: Bueno chicos, esta es la traducción de mi fic 'A Tale That differs'…así k si veis algo que no tiene mucho sentido es mi culpa por traducir mal…si alguno sabéis Ingles os recomiendo que vayáis a leerlo en ese idioma, porque hay muchos más capítulos y creo que se me da mejor escribir en Ingles. Aviso que no subiré esta historia de forma regular, pues tengo muchas muchas cosas que hacer pero espero que os haya gustado :D

**Por favor, comentar: D**


End file.
